Fatal Revenge
Warning!: This story may change the way you think about a beloved medicine cat, yellowfang, and maybe the way you think about warriors all together. Read at your own risk! (lol)--Mistysun♦sunclan4life Mistysun=)warriors rock! 18:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) you may fix spelling mistakes but NOTHing else!>:-( (its about yellowfang's two other kits that died at birth) Fatal Revenge Characters: Lostkit: Yellowfang's kit that was born dead. Starclan gave her her name. Petalkit: yellowfang's kit that died shortly after birth. Starclan gave her her name. Yelowfang: shadow clan's (later thunderclan's) medicine cat Brokenkit/paw/tail/star: yellowfang's evil kit Raggedstar:father to lostkit, petalkit, and brokenstar. Leader of shadowclan at time. yellowfang's mate Chapter One: Welocme to starclan Lostkit: I was born dead. I never got to open my eyes, or see the sun dancing across dead leaves. When I entered starclan, they gave me my name, Lostkit, because i was lost to the stars so early. Shortly after entering starclan, i learnt that star clan was planning to punish yellowfang for having kits. I immediatly got an idea, that me and petalkit were sure to be allowed to do. We never knew how terrible the concequences would be. Petalkit:I was born in a tree stump. The first thing I saw was the dead body of Lostkit. I shared the same fate as Lostkit, for I died shortly after birth. I blamed it on my mother, Lostkit did too. When I came to starclan, they gave me my name, petalkit, for the fragileness of my body. One day lostkit said he had a plan. He said since starclan was planning to punish Yellowfang by making Raggedstar no longer care about her, Lostkit said we should punish her too, for our own reasons. He said the other starclan cats had alreay agreed. So we made the plan to punish Yellowfang by making half of brokenkit's heart cold, evil, and bloodthirsty. We never knew that his other half of his heart was already worse than that, and we never could have guessed the consequences of our actions. Chapter 2:The punishment begins Lostkit: Petalkit had liked my punishing idea, I knew she would, and we already had the permission of starclan to do it, so we started the punishment right away. Everyday we would stare down, watching our cruel brother prove more and more that the punishment was working. We could see it in Yellowfang's eyes; for they were pools of despair. But only later would I regret my actions. Petalkit: The punishment was working good. in a way I regretted "poisoning" our only living sibling, but the regret never lasted long. As far as I knew, we had done nothing wrong. Chapter 3: Could we have been mistaken? Lostkit: It all went fine until Brokenpaw got his warrior name. Then everything went wrong.We had created a killer, a monster. I then thought of a strange conclusion: The punishment that had been meant for our mother may actually end up punishing all the clans. But even then, I never thought how much worse it would become. Petalkit: He became Brokentail. A suitable name. But when Lostkit told me her suspision, it filled me with dread. Slowly, me and Lostkit would see the disaster we had caused. When Brokentail murdered Raggedstar. When he drove out Windclan. When he starved his own clan and forced them to do things they didn't want to. Oh, poor Windclan! Finally I came to a chilling realization. One that shook my bones, but I knew was a correct one: We must leave starclan. Me and Lostkit did not deserve living in starclan, for we were the ones who had cause so much pain and suffering. Our spirits deserved to be saddened and lost forever. Chapter 4: the dark side Lostkit: When Petalkit told me what she had decided, I knew it was true. We didn't deserve a nice life in starclan. We were meant to be in the place all bad cats, all killers, and all feinds went. So we left. And our fate became haunted, but I knew eventually wherever I went, I would go back and apologize to my poor mother, for it wasn't her fault we died, and it wasn't her fault her son was a murderer. It was ours. Petalkit: I wept when I said goodbye to starclan. I didn't turn around when we walked away, it was too sad. I was a killer in heart. I didn't want to face the truth. "all'' cats must think carefully, decide resonalbly. The concequences are vast, dangerous, and evil. Beware."'' The end Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mistysun's Fan Fics